


How You Remind Me

by MythosOfTheUnknwn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Casifer, Destiel - Freeform, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Whump, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythosOfTheUnknwn/pseuds/MythosOfTheUnknwn
Summary: Very short ficlet written around episode 11.10, or when Amara kidnapped Casifer





	How You Remind Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at midnight a few months ago, so go figure. Title from the song "How You Remind Me" covered by Avril Lavigne. 
> 
> ~ August

_Sam._

 

"Dean?"

Sam opened the door to yet another room to find it, like all the others, empty. Dean had said he was going to find 'some old book to help with the darkness', but Sam highly doubted that. 

_Well, the only place left to check was Dean's room._ Up until now, Sam had avoided Dean's room, our of respect for his privacy, and he didn't want to risk stumbling into Dean's stash of skin mags. _After that he was going back to the library to wait._

As Sam approached the doors to their rooms, he noticed that the door to Dean's was cracked, and there seemed to be hushed speaking coming from it. 

Sam crept closer, now trying to muffle any sounds. 

"-please. We need you here. _I_ need you here."

Sam peeked through the door tho see Dean knelt at the foot of his bed, head bowed. "Cas, you can fight this. I know you can. Just... Come back. I need you, I need my angel. Come back to me."

Sam stood in the doorway, slightly dumbfounded. He had _known_ but this was... He had never seen his brother willingly be this vulnerable, _ever_. This kind of openness was so uncharacteristic of Dean, even Sam had only seen it a handful of times.

The floor creaked under his feet, and Dean whipped his head around. Sam stepped back defensively as Dean's eyes found him standing in the crack of the doorway. Dean looked angry, but Sam could also see something akin to fear in his eyes. 

"Sam. What do you think-" Dean sighed, and he seemed to deflate, his anger diffusing as quickly as it had come, "What did you hear?" He looked resigned now. And sad. That was another thing Sam hardly ever saw.

Sam slowly stepped forward and pushed the door open. "Enough. But Dean, I already knew. There's nothing to-" 

Dean was quick to push past Sam into the hall. "Alright then, there's nothing to discuss" 

"Dean-" He didn't even seem to hear him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, honestly. I just kinda was in a mood. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine.


End file.
